1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid such as ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a liquid ejection apparatus configured to record images respectively on opposite surfaces (first and second surfaces) of a recording medium. There is also known another liquid ejection apparatus configured to dry a recording medium after image recording to prevent smear of liquid on a recording medium. For example, a liquid ejection apparatus of this kind uses an output roller having a heater therein to convey a sheet and dry the sheet for which an image is recorded on its first surface. After rotation of the output roller is temporarily stopped in a state in which a trailing edge of the sheet is nipped by the output roller, the output roller is rotated in a reverse direction to supply the sheet again for image recording on the second surface of the sheet.
In this liquid ejection apparatus, after the rotation of the output roller is temporarily stopped in the state in which the trailing edge of the sheet is nipped by the output roller, the heater is turned off, and the output roller is rotated in the reverse direction. Alternatively, after the rotation of the output roller is temporarily stopped in the state in which the trailing edge of the sheet is nipped by the output roller, the output roller is rotated in the reverse direction to supply the sheet again for image recording on the second surface of the sheet, and the heater is turned off after the image recording on the second surface.